


[Fanart] Beautiful Minds

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Just Matteo and David (that was gereven/beanie boy when I painted this, lol). Anyway. I had this idea and had to try to paint it.





	[Fanart] Beautiful Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
